


Sparring

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Senator Ben Solo, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Ben Amidala and his bodyguard/double have a little sparring match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

The sound of wood striking wood caught Ben's attention. He raised an eyebrow and went to investigate, peeking into the room where the sound came from. “I had wondered where you went,” he laughed, stepping inside when he saw a very familiar face.

His bodyguard Elweard smiled, lowering his quarterstaff as he bowed in greeting to the Senator. “I did not wish to disturb you,” he said. He was shirtless and barefoot, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants as he used some combat droids to spar with.

“Would you like a sparring partner?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged off his long robes, setting them aside along with his heavy jewelry, leaving himself in a tank top and slim pants.

“And will you cheat this time?” Elweard asked, raising an eyebrow at him before tossing a shorter training stick to him to emulate his own lightsaber.

Ben laughed, shaking his head as he took a few steps forward. “I promise not to use the Force this time,” he said.

“I shall hold you to that,” Elweard said, pointing his weapon in the other's face in playful chastisement. “And if you do cheat...I shall stand up during the next Senate meeting you have me dressed as you and announce to the world that I; Ben Amidala-Organa, enjoy licking the soles of Trunsk's feet!”

He laughed at the threat, nodding his head before taking a defensive stance. “Very well!” he agreed.

The two sparred for over an hour, moving across the entirety of the room in a mixture of offensive and defensive strategies. Both made sure to pull back whenever they made contact, avoiding leaving any lasting bruises on the other. Ben was mildly surprised at how well Elweard was able to keep up with him, even when he used stances and fighting styles he had learned from his uncle Luke.

The two separated briefly, bodies glistening with sweat as they circled each other. Ben smiled, nodding his head. “You're very good at this,” he said.

“As are you,” Elweard teased.

Ben laughed, keeping an eye on the other. “The next to land a blow wins and may declare whatever they wish as the prize?” he offered. Elweard answered by lunging forward and Ben leapt back, gasping as Elweard suddenly turned sharply to the side, swinging to catch the back of his ankles and knocking him onto his back. “Oof!” He gritted his teeth, blinking as Elweard placed his foot on his chest, pinning him down with his weapon held in his face.

“I win!” he chirped. He stepped off, bending down to pull the Senator onto his feet. “You said I could claim anything as my prize?” he asked.

“Anything.” Ben blinked as their lips touched, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed the kiss to deepen before the other pulled back. “...That seems a paltry prize,” he said.

“And yet I feel like I will treasure it for days to come,” the other laughed. He set his quarterstaff back down on the shelf, winking at the Senator before taking his leave of him.

Ben watched him go, humming to himself with a smile, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers.

 


End file.
